mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Swarm of the Century/Gallery
Fluttershy discovers something Fluttershy picking flowers S1E10.png|Fluttershy with a basket full of beautiful flowers. Fluttershy noms flower S01E10.png|Fluttershy is picking flowers for Princess Celestia's visit. Fluttershy lalala S01E10.png|Trotting along, all oblivious and care-free. Fluttershy noms a blue flower S1E10.png|Fluttershy with a flower in her mouth. Squirrel tugs Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png|Fluttershy, look what I found. Fluttershy thanks squirrel S01E10.png|A squirrel proudly presents a dandelion, but.. Dandelion scattering S1E10.png|a gust of wind blows away most of it. Squirrel with dandelion stem S1E10.png|uh........ Embarrassed squirrel S1E10.png|The squirrel hides the bare stem. Fluttershy and apples S1E10.png|Fluttershy, minding her own business. Fluttershy scream S01E10.png|Whoah! Very strange Fluttershy S1E10.png|A rather disturbing frame. Fluttershy is scared S1E10.png|Taking cover behind a rock Parasprite close-up S1E10.png|A parasprite looking cute. Fluttershy meets a parasprite S1E10.png|Fluttershy finds a winged tribble Parasprite smelling apple S1E10.png|"Oh, are you hungry?" Fluttershy feeds a parasprite S01E10.png|She crushes the apple for it. Parasprite about to eat bucket of apples S1E10.png|Instead, the parasprite goes for the bucket. Eating all the apples S1E10.png|What was that? Parasprite with empty bucket S1E10.png|... and devours it. Fluttershy "I guess you were hungry" S1E10.png|"I guess you were hungry." Parasprite burrowing in Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png|She finds it the cutest thing ever. First parasprite in Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png|Snuggling into Fluttershy's mane. Fluttershy "you're the cutest thing ever" S1E10.png|"You're the cutest thing ever. I can't wait to show you to my friends." The empty bucket S1E10.png|An empty basket, that was once full of flowers. Preparing for Celestia's visit Spike book mess s01e10.png Twilight dusting desk S1E10.png Spike book hat s01e10.png Spike frustrated s01e10.png Twilight checking preparations S1E10.png Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings s01e10.png Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png|How can we rally under this banner? Sweetie Drops watering flowers S1E10.png|''That looks perfect!'' Mr. Cake setting down cake S1E10.png|The cakes are working hard as well Mr. and Mrs. Cake working S1E10.png Mrs. Cake flustered S1E10.png|Twilight checking on the progress Pinkie Pie licks cream beard S1E10.gif|Pinkie Pie, Ruler of Equestria...or post-cake consumption. Pinkie and the remains of the cake S1E10.png Pinkie declares the sweets are satisfactory S1E10.png|Ahem! Pinkie "fit for a king" S1E10.png|"... and I, Pinkie Pie, declare that this treats are fit for a king, or a queen, or a princess!" Pinkie about to eat another cake S1E10.png|Must... have... cake! Fluttershy rushes to Sugarcube Corner S1E10.png|Hey, girls. Fluttershy coming to a halt S1E10.png Pinkie lifting entire cake with her tongue S1E10.png|When Twilight is looking away, Pinkie takes the opportunity to devour the cake whole. Fluttershy is confused S1E10.png Fluttershy squee S1E10.png Twilight "They're amazing!" S1E10.png|"They're amazing!" Twilight blushing S1E10.png Twilight thinks the parasprite can be Spike's companion S1E10.png|"Besides, it'll be nice to have a companion for Spike so he won't bother me so much while I'm studying." Pinkie "Ugh, a parasprite?" S1E10.png|"UGH! A parasprite? Are you kidding?" Pinkie disgusted by the parasprite S1E10.png Pinkie miming a trombone S1E10.png|Miming a trombone. Rarity telling Rainbow Dash to stand still S1E10.png|"Stand still, Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash trying to get away S1E10.png|Dash is impatient Rainbow Dash grumpily sits still S1E10.png|Rainbow is not amused. Rarity is grateful for Twilight's appreciation S1E10.png|"Thank you Twilight. Nice to know someone appreciates my talents." Rainbow Dash "So boring!" S1E10.png|''So boring!'' Parasprites from Twilight's mane about to emerge S1E10.png|''What's that sound Twilight?'' New parasprites again S1E10.png|Three more parasprites Rainbow Dash cuddles a Parasprite S01E10.png|"Uh, I'll take one!" Pinkie aghast at the sight of her friends adopting parasprites S1E10.png|Oh no, this does not seem good. Pinkie aghast at Rainbow and Rarity receiving Parasprites S1E10.png|The parasprites seem great... The swarms appear Twilight Sparkle looking at Spike S1E10.png|What's there to worry about? Twilight Wake Up S01E10.png ShockedTwilight S01E10.png Spike bed parasprites s01e10.png Spike parasprites wake up s01e10.png Rogue Parasprite lifts book in Twilight's library S1E10.png Spike parasprite mountain s01e10.png|A basket o' parasprites! Rainbow Dash home S1E10.png|A peaceful morning at Dash's place Rainbow awaken S01E10.png|Or is it? Rainbow Dash surrounded by parasprites S1E10.png|Definitely not Rainbow liked S01E10.png Rainbow flapping S01E10.png Rainbow arms S01E10.png Rainbow head S01E10.png Rainbow Dash parasprite bikini S1E10.png|Rainbow Dash's parasprite bikini Rainbow beard S01E10.png|A parasprite beard Rarity smiling at parasprites S1E10.png Rarity delighted by helpful parasprites S1E10.png|"Not only are you adorable, but you're also quite useful." Rarity looking at belching parasprite S1E10.png|Is something wr- Rarity disgusted by parasprite reproduction S1E10.png|Eew! Spit-Babies! Rarity judging S01E10.png Rarity dissapproves S01E10.png ShockedRarity S01E10.png Pinkie showing off her harmonica S1E10.png|Pinkie Pie acquired a harmonica from Applejack. Rarity on her way to get rid of the parasprites S1E10.png Rarity rolls eyes S01E10.png Rarity running S01E10.png Fluttershy's cottage filled with parasprites S1E10.png|"I've tried everything I know..." Twilight imagines Celestia attacked by parasprites S1E10.png Parasprites eating Applejack's apples S1E10.png Applejack marshaling her friends S1E10.png Rainbow Dash salute S1E10.png|Rainbow Dash is up for the task. Applejack rounding up some parasprites S1E10.png|Applejack rounding up some parasprites UpsideDownFacePinkie S01E10.png|Maracas! Rarity, Applejack and Twilight angry look S01E10.png|''Fluttershy no baka!'' Fluttershy about to fly S1E10.png Fluttershy hid a parasprite S1E10.png Fluttershy embarrassed S1E10.png Fluttershy is sorry S1E10.png Fluttershy closes her eyes S1E10.png Pinkie's cymbals get torn off by wind S1E10.png Rainbow Dash evading cymbals S1E10.png|Rainbow Dash barely avoids Pinkie Pie's cymbals. Parasprite infestation in Ponyville Sweetie Drops looks holds a parasprite in her hoof S1E10.png Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops looking at a parasprite S01E10.png Lyra Heartstrings crying S1E10.png Twilight Sparkle spell backfire S1E10.png|Heh. Hey, it worked. They're not eating the food anymore. Rarity oh noes S01E10.png|Run to your house Rarity Rarity O.o S01E10.png Rarity Naughty! S01E10.png Rarity screaming S01E10.png|Aaaaa! HeroPinkie S01E10.png|Pinkie to the rescue! Rarity Screaming harder S01E10.png|AAAAAAAAA! Apple family defending the farm s01e10.png|Determent! The Apple family defending Sweet Apple Acres S1E10.png|Frighten them with weapons! Apple family shocked s01e10.png|... doesn't work with parasprites, apparently. Twilight running to Zecora's house S1E10.png|Twilight, whose house has been overrun by parasprites, runs to Zecora's house in the Everfree Forest. Zecora Meditating S1E10.png|Zecora is meditating when... Twilight barges into Zecora's house S1E10.png Zecora Fell S1E10.png Twilight explains infestation to Zecora S1E10.png|Twilight explains their predicament to wise Zecora. Zecora Parasprite Worried S1E10.png Parasprite Zecora S1E10.png Zecora parasprite on my nose S1E10.png Parasprite Zecora S1E10.png|"Is that a parasprite before my eyes?" Twilight to Zecora "I don't know!" S1E10.png|"I don't know!" Twilight to Zecora "Is it?" S1E10.png|"Is it?" Zecora You're Doomed S1E10.png Twilight has snapped S1E10.png|Twilight freaking out. Rainbow Dash screaming for her life S1E10.png|Rainbow screaming in terror, I don't see why, it's just harmless Parasprites DerpyTwilight S01E10.png|Uhhh Twilight, are you ok? DumbfoundedTwilight S01E10.png|She lost it Pinkie saves the day Pinkie Pie marching S01E10.png|Pinkie walks right past an astonished Twilight. Pinkie Pie instruments S1E10.png|Pinkie Pie saves the day with her musical instruments. Pinkie leading parasprites out of Ponyville S1E10.png|The Pinkie Pied Piper. Main 5 put on poker faces before Celestia S1E10.png|Princess Celestia arrives. Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png|''What was that?'' ConfusedPonies S01E10.png|Parade? Oh! Yes! The parade! Twilight, AJ, Fluttershy, and Rarity "Infestation?" S1E10.png|Princess Celestia miraculously tells them that she has to deal with an "infestation" in Fillydelphia. Pinkie Pie saving the day S01E10.png|Twilight has learned a lesson about friendship after all. Pinkie "even when I don't understand me" S1E10.png|"Thanks guys, you're all great friends too, even when I'' don't understand me." Pinkie Pie trombone S01E10.png|Did my music drive, Princess Celestia away? NoMorePonyville S01E10.png |Ponyville, ''is the Capital of Chaos. Ponyville in ruins S1E10.png|It's going to be a long night. Pinkie Pie trombone outro S1E10.png|A most appropriate ending Category:Season 1 episode galleries